Yozora Hōsen
Summary Yozora Hōsen is the daughter of King Midas of the kingdom of Phrygia. Over 2700 years ago, the young princess was turned to gold by her father’s touch. Some time after her father’s death and the sealing of the goddess whose power her father craved, she became an honoured spirit like Midas himself. Some time in between 1996 and 2005, she became the personal maid of Hisui Hatsushiba. She served her mistress loyally till the very end, when she transferred her spiritual powers over to Hisui as one final gift. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Yozora Hōsen Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 2700+ years chronologically, 16 to 18 years in appearance Classification: Human (formerly), Princess of Phrygia (formerly), Honoured Spirit, Combat Maid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, Enhanced Senses (can sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), Chi Manipulation, Magic, barrier creation, Energy Projection, Summoning, her chi/spiritual attacks can likely bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, resistance to mind/soul manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than herself, Power Nullification (can likely dispel/nullify barriers and sealing techniques from characters with less spiritual power than herself) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Should be capable of harming characters with durability in the same league as her own with physical strikes. Should not be weaker than Hisui Hatsushiba) and with her spiritual powers (Comparable to Isumi Saginomiya. Hisui with Yozora’s powers absorbed is able to summon arms/entities which can be several storeys in size, devastated a large portion of her own mansion in one go, destroyed a large portion of the facade of the Royal Garden Palace in one attack) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Capable of covering dozens of metres in a single bound. Can move at such speeds that she’s a complete blur) with Supersonic reactions (Capable of intercepting attacks from Isumi even from her blind sides. Her reflexes should be no less sharp than those of Post Golden Week arc Hayate Ayasaki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 in human form, likely Class 50 in spirit form Striking Strength: Building Class physically and in spirit form Durability: Building level physically (Mostly uninjured from attacks of such magnitude) and with barriers (Capable of blocking attacks from Isumi Saginomiya. Isumi even praised her level of power at one point) Stamina: Superhuman. Being an honoured spirit, her stamina and endurance are beyond those of any human and should be well beyond that of the likes of Hayate Ayasaki. Sakuya Aizawa noted that Yozora is “inhuman” when she raided the Aizawa estate and proceeded to take on and defeat all of the Aizawa family butlers & bodyguards and then human form Makina. Range: Melee range physically in human form, dozens of metres with spiritual powers and in spirit form by virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: Usually none besides a cell phone. Intelligence: High. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, is a capable spy and deceiver, has a wealth of knowledge of history and the occult, can be a capable tactician if need be, capable of recognizing when someone might lose in a battle even if it seems to be going in their favour. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Maids Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 8